


Notre Vie

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: Dan tells the story of him and Phil's life, starting in 2017 and ending in 2024.





	Notre Vie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime ago and honestly forgot to publish it. Also I got my new laptop so expect new stories and updates more frequently.

Phil and I were sat at the couch. Our laptops perfectly balanced on our legs. Phil had his glasses on and I haven't put on pants yet. But that didn't matter. It had been two weeks since our secret honeymoon in Florida. We justified it as a vacation with Phil's family after Playlist. That isn't 100% false though. They were there but we only went to the Kennedy Space Center together. And frankly, I miss it. 

But today, Phil and I are going to tell the world we feel this way. We could have done a proper coming out video or the husband tag or something else. But since I love fucking with the phandom so much, I thought of something so brilliant, so perfect, that it's such a 'Dan and Phil' thing to do. 

We are going to change our display names on every platform to have the last name of Howell-Lester. 

Cheeky, I know right. It's utterly perfect and will cause chaos. And we won't say anything because in a way, we don't want to deal with it. We've been wanting to tell them for a while actually but, the timing has never been right. Now it's after our honeymoon, I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Phil, and we're moved into our new apartment. It's still not 100% set up, but it'll do. 

"Ready? I turn to face Phil, kissing his cheek gently. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

We both start with twitter, thinking it would be where it will be most noticeable. We're not changing our usernames, just the display names. 

And then Instagram.

And then tumblr.

And every other platform we can think of. It feels weird knowing that the world knows. They know that me and Phil are married for heaven sakes. I start to shake. I can feel my laptop slowly slide off before I see that Phil has grabbed it. He wraps his arms around me.

"Dan, it will be okay. You know the plan. In a few weeks we will post proper videos and explain our wishes. We will get privacy." I can feel Phil slowly kiss my jaw. It doesn't matter though, I will forever be anxious about this. I curl up into his chest, wanting to cry but I won't.

"But what if-" He shuts me down with a kiss.

"Then so be it. There's risk and reward. And to me anyway, the rewards outweigh the risks. Think about it, Dan. No more hiding, no more anything. I can kiss you in Pinofs and not have to edit it out. I can tell you, 'I love you' and don't have to fear anymore."

Phil's right. For 8 years, we've had to hide this relationship and I'm tired of it. It was right for us to do this. The timing is right and I'm happy. I'm for once happy with my life. 

"Thank you." I whisper to him, "Thank you for everything." 

...

It had been 2 weeks since Phil and I changed our names on the internet. Half of the phandom thinks we're together and the other half just thinks we're fucking with them. And Phil's right. It does feel great to be out. They don't know what we are but they know we are together. Married actually. And it's a beautiful thing. 

We actually got married on May 4th. Since we're both massive Star Wars fans it sounded perfect. It was a very small wedding. I cried a river that day because never in a million years would I think I would be marrying Phil Lester. My 17 year old self wouldn't believe you. And I don't think my 25 year old self does either. It's all a dream. A dream that came true.

And today, June 4, 2017, we are releasing coming out videos to our channels. This is what I'm most afraid of, people judging me for who I am. Sure, the phandom has "known" for years but, that doesn't change all the homophobic people in the world. 

"Dan," Phil says, placing a hand on my knee as I sit in front of the camera, waiting, "it will be okay." 

I believe him. I'm just scare. I've always been scared. 

Phil turns on the camera and here we go.

"Hello internet." 

"Hi guys." He's so cute when he does this wave. 

I decided to let Phil go first because I need to gather my thoughts. I've been practicing all day and even have notes in my phone but, I just need him to go first.

"So as most of you saw on social media, me and Dan changed our last names. Now we aren't messing with you. Me and Dan got married last month. May 4th to be exact. I guess the cat is out of the bag."

I can't help but look at him. Anyone with a brain could fall in love with him. And to this day I still wonder why it was me? Why was I chosen to be his husband? Out of all the people in the world, why me.

"Now to answer the question, my sexuality is bisexual. I can fall in love with girls and I can fall in love with boys. I don't have a preference really. I mean, clearly one man swept me off my feet 8 years ago."

I can feel my face go red. I know that Phil is in love with me, obviously. But to this day, I still turn red when he compliments me. It's probably because after all those years of self-hate, someone finally loves me for me. 

"I was about 17 when I realized that boys are hot. I was just finishing school and saw this guy. And I felt something in me. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I discovered what the feeling was. Love." 

Although I'm a jealous person, I don't show it. I don't care that Phil is talking about likening another guy. It's part of his past and who he is. And who am I to tell someone they can't tell their past, truthfully. 

"I had a few partners throughout college. Both girls and guys. They didn't last for very long. 8 months at the most. But it gave me enough perspective to know who I am."

I guess it's my turn. I quickly get out my phone and read over my points. I know I'm a nervous wreck. 

"So um, thank you, Phil." I can feel Phil hold my hand. I needed that and I don't think he's planning on letting go anytime soon, "So as most of you know, I had a few girlfriends before college. One lasting 3 years. Don't get me wrong, she was great but, it was unhappy love. We were together for the sake of not knowing anything else but each other. It was a mutual breaking up before my 18th birthday. Before we broke up, I just assumed I was straight. I didn't know anything else but girls. And then that whole summer, I started talking with Phil on Skype. I could feel this feeling in my body. The feeling of love. I didn't know how to react to it. I was scared and anxious. I've never been homophobic but never open to me liking guys. It never crossed my mind. One night, before we met, I started talking with Phil about how I felt. That I like him. He told me that he likes me back. And helped me figure out my sexuality. I came to the conclusion that I'm bisexual, like Phil." I take a deep breath, "As the years went on and I fell more and more in love with Phil, I realized that I was never in love with the previous girls. Not in the way that I love Phil. I was 21 when I realized that I'm not bisexual but gay. I'm gay." 

I can feel a few tears fall from my eyes. The world finally knows that I'm gay. Phil wipes my tears away. I gently kiss his lips, thanking him. Our first kiss on the internet forever. 

"We've been together since October 19, 2009." Phil says, hand still linked with mine. "And yes, 2012 was very hard for us. But I couldn't give up on Dan. He was going through college, a permanent existential crisis, and questioning his sexuality. But without me, he probably wouldn't be here. But we made it. And now we're married. I love you, Dan. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too. Forever and always."

We say a few more things and end the video there. The world finally knows my story. Why I was so angry in 2012. I didn't know who I was then. And everything was too much. I was sad and anxious and depressed and borderline suicidal. But with Phil, I was, I am, happy to be alive.

...

A few hours later and the video is uploaded. We didn't edit it or anything. Just an end screen was added. I wanted it to be real and raw and who we are. We both tweet it out. I decided to let Phil title it, "Forever and Always" he choose. And I think it's perfect. The thumbnail is us kissing. It's cute and will freak everyone out. And frankly, it's what I want. I want the phandom to go crazy because after all this time they deserve it. 

...

A few days later, me and Phil upload a video to my channel explain what we want out of us coming out. Basically a video about privacy. Which is all we could ever ask for. Privacy and happiness. I said in the video that we don't care about PhanFictions. We actually like reading them together. But not The Hat Fic. Anything but The Hat Fic. This video was well needed. And the fans, they accepted it all. And it's been great. I love my viewers.

...

 

Today I am filming an ISG. It's an important one because I wanted it to focus on LGBT stuff. Since my channel deals with older topics, I thought it would make more sense to discuss it on mine. And Phil agrees. He won't be in the video but he did help me answer questions. This is going to be a long video but I want it to be meaningful and really help people. 

I set up the camera and begin. I don't have an actual scrip but I do have the answers that Phil provided me with on an actual notebook.

I start the video like any other ISG. I don't want it to change just because this one is dealing with more sensitive topics. My laptop is set up with the questions and here we go. 

"Alexis, age 17, from Canada asks; Hi Dan. So I'm transgender and I don't know how to tell my parents. I've told my close friends (who have started calling me Alexis) and they support me. My parents have always told me to be myself but nothing like this has ever been brought up. I don't know what to do. I want to tell them. I have to tell them. I just have no idea how. Thank you. Alexis" I take a deep breath. This is one of the questions that I didn't ask Phil about. Not because he wouldn't provide a great answer but because I feel like I need to answer this one myself. "Okay I got plenty of questions like this. About coming out to parents. It's a scary thing, especially if they're homophobic or transphobic. Make sure the timing is right. A nice Saturday where everyone is doing nothing. Then they won't have anything prior to stress about. Take your time and explain how you've come to the conclusion of whatever you are. If they are angry, like my parents were, just give them some time. Allow them to let it sink it. If they don't accept you right away, it will take time. And I know time is scary but it's also inevitable. Try talking to them and tell them it's who you are and there's nothing you can do about it."

I feel like that was a good response. I gave tips but also the truth. I don't like to sugarcoat anything because sometimes that's not what a person will need.

"Hannah, age 17, from Connecticut asks; Hi Daniel. I'm bisexual and all my friends know but my parents don't. I know that they will accept me. I feel like I'm lying to them and I'm scared that they'll accept be BUT question why. I've never been on a date or kissed anyone. I'm afraid that they'll wonder how I came to this conclusion because it's a rather odd story of how. I don't know what to do. And it's not eating me alive." I had to ask Phil on this one because it's exactly what he went through. "Hannah, you are scared of the unknown. You know your parents will be fine but you fear the question. Phil went through the same thing and he told me that simply you're not ready to tell them. If you were, you would tell them. And also thank you for sending me all the lyrics to my diss track. I really appreciate it." 

I give Hannah a chuckle. I was expecting there to be a Rick Roll or The Bee Movie but I think my diss track is worse in a way. I'm proud of it but I got too real at some parts. If you know what I mean.

"Aidan, age 26, from Maine; Hi Daniel. So me and my girlfriend have been dating for 10 years now and I really want to propose. Being the only gay girl in my family, I want to make this right. Any advice?" I have advice, I really do. But it's not my advice because I had to ask Phil on this one. He proposed to me and as I spin the silver band on my finger I think, 'It starts here'. "The most important piece of advice I have is to get the perfect ring. Make sure it captures your girlfriend's personality perfect. For example, Phil got me a silver band with tiny black stones forming an infinity sign. And I'm so happy he got be silver because it's more 2016 and 17 Dan. And I want to remember these past 2 years for the rest of my life." 

I decide to only include these 3 questions because I feel like everything else would have been repeats. I wanted this ISG to be meaningful and something I can be proud of. And I am. There was no alcohol, no swearing. Just a real video.

...

2019

...

Last month me and Phil finally moved into a house together. It's quite a beautiful house with gray siding a black accents. It was time for us to buy a house. Money wasn't an issue but it's a house. This place where we can call our own. When we made the video, our viewers freaked out. They were so happy and immediately questioned if we were going to get a dog, something we both have been wanting for 10 years now. 

Phil is out for the afternoon so I thought it would be the perfect day to surprise him. 

A week or so ago, I was at the local animal shelter, seeing if there were any puppies. I've been looking for the past month, hoping to fall in love with a dog. And that day, I did. An abandon corgi puppy was brought in just a week before. I had to take him home and make him ours. So I did. He was only a few months old and very weak. It was a sad sight but, he's getting better. I decided to name him Dobby. 

A corgi named Dobby. 

...

I just brought home Dobby from the shelter. Phil texted me saying he'll be home in 10 minutes. Just enough time to set up everything. I had bought a bunch of dog stuff last week and hide it in a spare closet that neither of us used. Phil will be so happy when he sees Dobby. I know he's wanted a dog his whole life and now with our own house, we have one. 

About 10 minutes later I hear Phil open the door. The pitter-patter of claws against hardwood floor fill the house. I see Dobby run to Phil.

"Dan, I-"

"His name is Dobby. I went to the shelter 2 weeks ago just to look and he was there. He's only a few months old, abandon. I couldn't leave without him, Phil."

Phil crashes his lips onto mine. The kiss is soft and sweet.

"Thank you." A few tears fall from his face, I wipe them away. 

Dobby starts to jump up at Phil. He's so small and so loving. Our family is almost complete.

...

2022

...

I look at the clock on my phone, 2:38 AM, it reads. I've been up all night thinking about the future. I want kids with Phil so bad. I know we're ready. I know we're ready to adopt. 

I shake Phil's shoulder, hoping he'll wake up, "Phil." I whisper close to his ear. 

"Dan?" His beautiful blue eyes flutter. His voice is scratchy. And yet, I'm in love. 

"I want a baby, Phil." I bluntly say.

I give him time to turn on the lamp light and put on his sexy black glasses. 

"Dan, we can't just make a baby out of thin air."

"But we can adopt one." I know we could go the surrogate route but, I want to adopt a baby out of some terrible place. 

"Adopt." Phil gets on his thinking face. I know he's wanted a baby for some time. Sometimes I catch him looking at clothes or names. It's actually quite cute.

"I know the adoption process is long but, I want to save some baby from a horrible life."

Phil places his lips on mine, cupping my cheek, "We can start the adoption process." 

I start to cry. For so long I've wanted to be a father. Since I was about 20 I'd say. An incredible father to some child out there. Phil brings me in, allowing me to cry into his chest. I don't understand how one person can be so incredible. 

...

2024

...

Phil's phone starts to ring. We've been a bit anxious every time the phone rings because of the adoption process. We're in the system and now someone just needs to pick us or a baby needs to come. 

"Hello." Phil says with his beautiful deep voice. 

I start to place with the hem of my shirt, not even paying attention to what Phil is saying. I'm so anxious and scared. For 2 years we've been at this and I know for others it can be so much longer but, for so long I've wanted to be a father. Now, this is my chance. 

"Dan." Phil says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Phil."

"There's a baby that just came in." I can feel the tears pool and then fall. Finally, a baby, "The mother and her parents died in a car accident and the father is a mystery. However-"

"What's the however, Phil?"

"The baby, a boy, has a 5 year old biological sister."

"Phil, there's no questions. We take them both. We can't split them up."

"Dan, we never talked about a child before."

"I don't care. If we take the baby but not her, she'll feel unwanted and even more abandon."

"But Dan-"

"Please, Phil, we can't do this to them. I know we didn't ask for a child but it's a sign. We were meant to have them both. And I know I don't believe in this shit but, I refuse to split them up."

"Okay, Dan." Phil puts a hand on my knee, "We'll adopt them both."

I jump up and hug Phil the tightest I've ever hugged anyone. I couldn't split them up. I just couldn't.

...

Today, we are meeting the 2 kids we are going to adopt. The baby, a boy, his name is Jacob and his sister is Emily. Emily and Jacob Howell-Lester. It works so well. Our kids.

We walk into a room. There is a small girl with brown hair and the greenest eyes. She looks scared. Not even scared, terrified. And Jacob, he's a cute little munchkin.

When we sit down, the social worker nudges Emily to come to us. And she does. She comes to me first.

"Thank you for not splitting me and Jacob up." Emily says. She climbs on top of me and gives me a hug, "And thank you." She says, hugging Phil's neck. 

The social worker, Allie, gives Jacob to Phil. He falls in love with him so fast. I look at Jacob's blue eyes, so blue they could be Phil's. 

"Daddy?" Emily says looking at me. I guess I'm daddy and Phil's papa. Ironic because I call Phil 'Daddy'.

"Yes, baby." I say to her.

"Thank you." She says again. I'm assuming for adopting her and Jacob. 

"You're welcome." I smile back at her. She's so perfect. I love both of my children so much. My children.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this story. I remember getting the idea and not stopping until it was over. And I'm so happy I didn't.


End file.
